


Puddlejumper Paranoia

by out_there



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't. Trust me, you do not smell anything weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddlejumper Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/gifts).



> Written for [](http://seperis.livejournal.com/profile)[**seperis**](http://seperis.livejournal.com/). Apparently, I'm all about the short'n'easy drabbles at the moment, given this story and [the SN ones yesterday](http://community.livejournal.com/inthetallgrass/205680.html). Can we tell I'm procrastinating about fixing the WTF wip?

"Can you smell something?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, trying to make the gesture as obvious as possible. "No. No. I don't smell anything."

"I just..." John twitched his nose in a very rabbit-like way and took a few large sniffs. He adjusted his grip on the flight controls and looked suspiciously around the jumper. "I think I smell something."

"You don't. Trust me, you do not smell anything weird."

John said slowly, "I think I smell cheese."

"This is ridiculous," Rodney replied, hands waving. "This is a puddlejumper, just like the others. It does not smell of cheese. It does not make funny noises. It doesn't like you any less or any more than any of the others."

"It's not the one I usually fly. I'm telling you, Rodney, there's a difference. I can feel it."

"Then send Lorne a memo. Tell him next time his team can't take your jumper. Get someone to paint "Sheppard's" on it in big red letters." Rodney glared as hard as he could but John barely looked cowed. "Fly the ship, stop complaining, and let me work on these readings. Otherwise, we'll get to the planet that possibly has exciting new weapons and we won't be able to find them. Is that what you want?"

"No, but," John shrugged, "it feels wrong. And it smells of cheese."

"Shut up."


End file.
